Fingerless Gloves
Overview Fingerless gloves are useful for keeping most of the hand warm while still allowing for freedom of movement with the fingers. They're very easy to make using a pair of existing gloves, as you'll see from this tutorial. Things needed *Pair of gloves or an unwanted sock *Scissors suitable for cutting fabric (sharp) *Marking chalk *Needle and thread; thread should match the gloves or at least complement the color Steps Method 1: Starting With Long-Fingered Gloves 1. Find a pair of gloves. They can be old or brand new, just as long as you're willing to repurpose them. Old ones that have holes around the fingertips are excellent for this purpose, as they'll get a new lease on life. *Cotton, wool, angora, lambswool, cashmere, etc. are all acceptable gloves for this use. 2. Lay down one glove on a flat, clean surface like a table top. 3. Measure across the fingers using a ruler. Mark the position you'd like to cut the tops of the fingers off (usually just before your knuckle starts). Use tailor's chalk or similar fabric marking tools to make the marks and keep the ruler in place to ensure that each finger is cut off at the same point. 4. Repeat Steps 2 and 3 with the other glove. 5. Get some sharp fabric scissors. 6. Carefully cut off the top of the fingers of the gloves following the line you've marked. 7. Stitch up the edges of each finger. Although this is a little tricky, it shouldn't take too long and is essential to prevent the gloves from continuing to unravel. It's something you can stitch while keeping one eye on the TV. *Try to match the color of the stitching fiber with the color of the glove. *Any basic stitch, such as a hem stitch, is suitable. Method 2: Starting with a Sock #Find a sock (longer if you want more of your arm kept warm). A sock that has lost its mate long ago is ideal. #Cut a tiny slit on one side, suitable for your thumb. #Cut off the part where you would normally put your toes. #Try it on. Take a look after you put it on and make any necessary adjustments. Tips & suggestions *If you use regular "magic" gloves from the store, remember to make a hem on the ends or they risk unraveling. The easiest way to do this is to carefully singe the tips with a match or lighter so that the plastic fibers will melt and seal together. *You may opt to add rhinestones, beads, old jewelry or other decorations to your gloves. *You can use pantyhose instead of a sock. *Be very careful if singeing Magic gloves. Do so in a ventilated area, and away from anything flammable. Also allow the melted fibers to cool off before you try them on. *Always take care when working with scissors and needles. Put all sharp items away when you've finished using them. Everything else External resources Category:Arts & Crafts